Ertl Company/Gallery
1/64 Scale Gallery Engines File:ERTLThomas.gif|Thomas File:ErtlStickerFaceThomas.jpg|Sticker Face Thomas File:ERTLStickerFaceThomas.jpg|Sticker Face Thomas packaging File:ErtlThomasBoxed.jpg|Alternate Sticker Face Thomas Packaging ERTLSadFaceThomas.png|Sad Face Thomas File:ErtlThomasAlternativeFace.jpg|Alternate Ertl Sticker Face For Thomas File:ERTLEdward.jpg|Edward File:ERTLStickerFaceEdward.jpg|Sticker Face Edward File:ERTLHenry.jpg|Henry File:ERTLOriginalHenry.JPG|Original Henry File:ERTLGordon.png|Gordon File:ERTLOriginalGordon.jpg|Original Gordon File:ERTLGordon1995Packaging.jpg|1993 Gordon File:ERTLJames.jpg|James File:ERTLOriginalJames.jpg|Sticker Face James File:ERTLPercy.jpg|Percy File:ERTLPercyOriginalPackagingFirstVersion.jpg|Sticker Face Percy File:ERTLPercyOriginalPackagingSecondVersion.jpg|Plastic Face Percy File:ERTLToby.jpg|Toby File:ERTLOriginalToby.png|Original Toby File:ERTLDuck.jpg|Duck File:ERTLOriginalDuck.JPG|Original Duck File:ERTLDonald.jpg|Donald File:ERTLDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:ERTLOriginalDonald.JPG|Original Donald File:ERTLOriginalDouglas.JPG|Original Douglas File:ERTLOliver.jpg|Oliver File:ERTLBill.JPG|Bill File:ERTLBen.png|Ben File:ERTLStepney.jpg|Stepney File:ERTLCityofTruro.jpg|City of Truro File:ERTLFlyingScotsman.JPG|Flying Scotsman File:ErtlBluebell.jpg|Bluebell File:ERTLNeil.jpg|Neil File:ERTLWilbertModel.jpg|Wilbert File:ERTLSixteen.jpg|Sixteen File:ERTLLady.jpg|Lady File:ERTLHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:ERTLEmily.png|Emily File:ERTLFergus.jpg|Fergus File:ERTLArthur.jpg|Arthur File:ERTLMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:ERTLSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:ERTLDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:ERTLMavis.jpg|Mavis File:ERTLMavis.png|Original Mavis File:ERTLBoCo.jpg|BoCo File:ERTLBoco.png|Original BoCo File:ERTLDaisy.jpg|Daisy File:ERTLDaisy.png|Original Daisy File:ERTLClass40.jpg|Class 40 File:ERTLD199.jpg|D199 File:ERTLBear.jpg|Bear File:ERTLDerek.jpg|Derek ERTL'Arry .jpg|'Arry ERTLBert .jpg|Bert File:ERTLDiesel10.jpeg|Diesel 10 File:ERTLSplatterModel.jpg|Splatter File:ERTLDodgeModel.jpg|Dodge File:ERTLSalty.jpg|Salty File:ERTLSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:RheneasERTL.jpg|Rheneas File:ERTLFalcon.jpg|Falcon File:ERTLSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:ERTLPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:ERTLRusty.jpg|Rusty File:ERTLDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:ERTLDuke.jpeg|Duke File:ERTLBertram.jpg|Bertram File:ERTLSmudger.jpg|Smudger File:ERTLGodred.jpeg|Godred File:ERTLCuldee.jpeg|Culdee File:ERTLLordHarry.jpg|Lord Harry File:ERTLJock.jpg|Jock File:ERTLFrank.jpg|Frank Rolling Stock File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:ERTL1984AnnieClarabel.png|Original Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLThomasWithAnnieAndClarabelThreePack.jpg|Three pack with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLPercyAnnieAndClarabel3pack.jpg|Three pack with Percy, Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|Toby and Henrietta 2-pack File:ERTLOldCoaches.jpg|Old Coaches File:ERTLEdward&TheOldCoaches.jpg|Edward and the Old Coaches 3-pack File:ERTLJames&TheOldCoaches.jpg|James and the Old Coaches 3-pack File:ERTLExpressCoaches.jpg|Express Coaches File:ERTLGordon'sSpecialCoaches.jpg|Gordon's Special Coaches File:ERTLMailCoaches.jpg|Sodor Mail Coaches File:ERTLIsabel.jpg|Isabel File:ERTLOldSlowCoach.jpg|Old Slow Coach File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:BrownTroublesomeTrucks.png|Brown Livery Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLJames&TheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|James and the Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLSCRuffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|Milk and Tar Tankers File:ERTLSodorOilTrucks.jpg|Sodor Fuel Tankers File:ERTLSillyTrucks.jpg|Silly Trucks File:ChineseDragonERTL.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:ERTLHenry'sLogCar.jpg|Henry's Log Car File:ERTLBreakdownTrain.jpg|The Breakdown Train File:ERTLspitefulbreakvan.jpg|Spiteful Brake Van File:ERTLToad.jpg|Toad File:ERTLSlateTrucks.jpg|Slate Trucks File:ERTLGunpowderVans.png|Gunpowder Vans File:ERTLCatherine.jpg|Catherine File:ErtlPumpTruck.jpeg|Pump Truck Non-rail Vehicles/Characters File:ERTLTerence.jpg|Terence File:ERTLStickerFaceBertie.jpg|Sticker Face Bertie File:ERTLBertie.jpg|Bertie File:ERTLTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:ERTLTrevororiginal.jpg|Original Trevor File:ERTLScrapTrevor.jpg|Scrap Trevor File:ERTLHarold.jpg|Harold File:ERTLBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:GeorgeERTLOriginal.PNG|George depicted in his RWS livery in packaging art File:ErtlGeorge1996.jpg|George depicted in his TVS livery in packaging art File:ErtlGeorge1996.png|Third Version with the green lower half. File:ERTLGeorge.jpeg|George File:ERTLCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:ERTLThumper.jpg|Thumper File:ERTLLorry1Flatbed.jpg|Lorry 1 File:ERTLLorry2.jpg|Lorry 2 File:ERTLLorry3.jpg|Lorry 3 File:ERTLButch.jpeg|Butch (sold as Sodor Recovery Unit) File:ERTLElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:ERTLJackPrototype.jpg|Jack File:ERTLAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:ErtlSirTophamHatt'sCar.jpeg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:ERTLSoftSidedLorryModel.jpg|Soft-sided Lorry File:ErtlSodorMailVan.jpeg|Post Van File:ERTLFireEngine.jpg|Fire Engine File:ERTLTaxi.jpg|Sodor Taxi File:ERTLDysonlorry.png|Dyson Low Loader File:ERTLCraneinbox.jpeg|Crane File:ERTLBi-Plane.jpg|Tiger Moth (sold as Bi-Plane) File:ERTLCranky.jpg|Cranky File:ERTLBulstrode2.jpg|Bulstrode File:ERTLSodorValley.jpg|The Canal Boat File:ERTLSirTophamHattandPorter.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Porter File:ERTLSirTophamAndLadyHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt File:ERTLMrsHattandMrsKyndley.jpg|Dowager Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley Prototype Models File:ERTLModelsEarlyPrototypes.png|Early prototypes of Edward, Gordon, Duck, Diesel and D199 ErtlEdwardPrototype.JPG ErtlDieselPrototype.JPG ERTL Prototype Thomas.jpg|Pullback and Motorised Thomas prototypes File:ErtlPercyPrototype.png|Prullback Percy prototype File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|Prototype Duck, Bill, Ben, Diesel, Harold and Trevor File:ErtlPrototypeDuck.png|Prototype Duck File:ErtlPrototypeBill.png|Bill File:ErtlPrototypeBen.png|Ben File:ERTLBluebellPrototype.jpg|Prototype Bluebell File:ErtlPrototypeStepney.png|Prototype Stepney File:ERTLWilbert.jpg|Prototype Wilbert File:ERTLSixteenPrototype.png|Prototype Sixteen File:ERTLPrototypeLady.gif|Prototype Lady File:ErtlPrototypeDiesel.png|Prototype Diesel File:ERTLDaisy.gif|Prototype Daisy File:ErtlPrototypeDaisy.png File:ErtlPrototypeBoCo.png|BoCo File:D199prototype.jpg|Prototype D199 File:ErtlPrototypeMavis.png|Prototype Mavis File:ErtlPrototypeTheDiesel.png|Prototype Class 40 File:ERTLDerekPrototype.GIF|Prototype Derek File:ErtlDerekPrototype.png|Prototype Derek File:ERTLArryPrototype.GIF|'Arry Prototype File:ERTLBertPrototype.GIF|Bert Prototype File:ErtlArry&BertPrototype.png|Alternative Prototype Versions File:ERTLSplatter.jpg|Prototype Splatter File:ERTLDodge.jpg|Prototype Dodge File:ERTLSkarloeyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Skarloey File:ErtlPrototypeSkarloey.png ERTL Prototype Rheneas.jpg|Prototype Rheneas File:ErtlPrototypeDuke.png|Prototype Duke File:PrototypeERTLSmudger.jpg|Prototype Smudger File:ErtlBertramPrototype.jpg|Prototype Bertram File:ErtlPrototypeLordHarry.png|Prototype Lord Harry PrototypeErtlCuldeeandGodred.png|Prototype Culdee and Godred File:ErtlPrototypeTroublesomeTruck1.png|Prototype Troublesome Truck File:ErtlPrototypeTroublesomeTruck2.png File:ERTLGordonSpecialCoachPrototype.GIF|Gordon's Special Coaches prototype File:ERTLOldSlowCoachPrototype.GIF|Old Slow Coach Prototype File:ERTLS.C.RuffeyPrototype.jpg|S.C. Ruffey prototype File:ErtlPrototypeTarandMilkTanker.png|Tar and Milk Tanker Prototype File:ErtlPrototypeTrevor.png|Prototype Trevor File:ErtlPrototypeCaroline.png|Prototype Caroline File:ButchERTLprototype.jpg|Prototype Butch File:ERTLThumperPrototype.jpg|Prototype Thumper File:ERTLLorry2Prototype.jpg|Lorry 2 prototype File:ERTLLorry3Prototype.jpg|Lorry 3 prototype File:ERTLJackPrototype.jpg|Prototype Jack File:ERTLSoftSideLorry.png|Prototype Soft-sided Lorry File:ERTLGeorgeRWSPrototype.jpg|George RWS prototype File:ErtlPrototypeHarold.png|Prototype Harold File:ERTLBulstrode.jpg|Prototype Bulstrode File:ErtlPrototypeSirTophamHatt.png|Prototype Sir Topham Hatt File:ErtlPrototypePorter.png|Prototype Porter File:ErtlPlaymatPrototype.png|Prototype Play Track Special Editions Metallic Engines File:ERTLmetallicThomas.gif|Metallic Thomas File:ERTLGoldThomas.jpeg|50th Anniversary Gold Thomas File:ERTLSilverThomas.jpeg|Silver Millennium Thomas File:ErtlMetallicHenry.jpg|Metallic Henry File:ErtlMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic James File:ERTLmetallicPercy.gif|Metallic Percy File:ERTLmetallicRheneas.gif|Metallic Rheneas File:Ertl Metallic Sir Handel.jpg|Metallic Sir Handel File:Ertl Metallic Rusty.jpg|Metallic Rusty File:ERTLMetallicDuncan.gif|Metallic Duncan File:Ertl Metallic Duke.jpg|Metallic Duke File:ErtlMetallicLordHarry.png|Metallic Lord Harry Multi-Packs ERTLLimitedEditionCollectionGiftPack.jpg|Limited Edition Gift Pack ERTLThomasandTheChristmasTreeGiftSet.jpg|Thomas and the Christmas Tree Gift Set Miscellaneous ERTLMrConductorAndThomas.jpg|Thomas and Mr. Conductor ErtlThomasandMrConductor.jpg ERTLmusicalThomas.JPG|Musical Thomas ERTLSantaThomas.JPG|Christmas Thomas Multi-Packs File:ERTLBertie,HaroldAndThomas.jpg|Three pack of Bertie, Harold and Thomas File:ERTLThomasJamesandHenry1985GiftPack.png|Three pack of Thomas, James and Henry File:ErtlToby,HenryAndHenriettaThreePack.jpg|Toby, Henry and Henrietta three pack File:ERTLFivePackOfLadyOldCoachesWilbertandTerence.jpg|Five pack of Lady, Old Coaches, Wilbert and Terence File:ERTLThomasLadyGeorgeFireEngineButchandGunpowderWagonsMultiPack.jpg|Thomas, George, Lady, Gunpowder Wagons, Fire Engine and Butch File:ERTLBertie,James&Henry.jpg|Bertie, James and Henry File:ERTLThomas,Toby,Bertie,Percy,TerenceAndHaroldSixPack.jpg|Six Pack of Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Percy, Terence and Harold File:ERTLThomas,Toby,Bertie,Terence,RheneasAndDuncanSixPack.jpg|Six Pack of Thomas, Toby, Bertie, Terence, Rheneas and Duncan File:ERTLTenPieceValueSet.jpg|Bulgy, Thomas, Rheneas, the Breakdown Train, Tar Wagon, Bulstrode, Trevor, Percy, Milk Wagon and Gordon File:ERTLThomas,Percy,James,Scruffey,FatController,HaroldandBertieGiftSet.jpg|Thomas, Percy, James, S.C. Ruffey, The Fat Controller, Harold and Bertie Gift Set File:ThomasAndDieselSetERTL.png|Thomas, Diesel and S.C. Ruffey set File:Autism Awareness Pack.jpg|Autism Awareness Pack with Thomas and Lady File:Terence,JamesandPercyPack.jpg|Terence, James and Percy set File:ERTLPercyAndS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Percy and S.C. Ruffey File:ERTLThomas,FatControllerAndPorter.jpg|Thomas, the Fat Controller and Porter File:ERTLThomas,Annie,Clarabel,Lord HarryAndBluebellFivePack.png|Five Pack with Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Lord Harry and Bluebell File:ERTLSixPack.jpg|Six Pack with Edward, Mavis, Daisy, Duck and the Troublesome Trucks File:ErtlSodorGiftSet.jpg|Five Pack with Thomas, Toby, Duke, Old Slow Coach and Harold Sets File:ERTLThomasandPercyPlayset.JPG|Thomas and Percy Playset File:ERTLSeaportSet.jpg|Seaport Playset File:ERTLWellsworthStationCarry-AlongPlayset.jpg|Wellsworth Station Carry-Along Playset File:ERTLBranchlinePlaytrack.jpg|Branch Line Playtrack File:ERTLTunnel.jpg|Tunnel File:ERTLCraneAccessorySet.png|Crane Accessory Set File:ERTLWaterTower.jpg|Water Tower File:ERTLWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:TurntablesetERTL.jpg|Turntable Playtrack File:ERTLRealSoundsPlayset.jpg|Real Sounds Playset File:ERTLQuarryLoadingAccessorySet.jpg|Quarry Loading Accessory Set File:ERTLStationhousePlaytrack.jpg|Stationhouse Playtrack File:ERTLStationhouse.jpg|Stationhouse File:ERTLSodorViaductPlayset.jpg|Sodor Viaduct Bridge Playset File:ERTLBridgeAccessoryset.JPG|Bridge Accessory Set File:ERTLThomasandtheMagicRailroadGiftset.png|Thomas and the Magic Railroad Gift set File:ERTLDeluxePlaytrack.jpg|Ertl Thomas Deluxe Playset File:ThomasERTLLevelCrossing.jpg|Ertl Thomas Level Crossing Accessory Set File:ERTL12PieceSuperSet.png|12 Piece Super Set File:ErtlStationHousePlaytrackGiftSetBox.png|Station House Play Track Gift Set Packaging Illustrations 1st version (1984-1992) File:OriginalThomasERTLPromo.jpg|Thomas File:OriginalEdwardERTLPromo.jpg|Edward File:OriginalHenryERTLPromo.jpg|Henry File:OriginalGordonErtlPromo.jpg|Gordon File:OriginalJamesERTLPromo.jpg|James File:OriginalPercyERTLPromo.jpg|Percy File:PercyERTL1988Promo.jpg File:TobyOriginalERTLPromo.png|Toby File:Duck1stErtlPromo.jpg|Duck File:DonaldOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Donald File:DouglasOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Douglas File:BillOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Bill File:BenOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Ben File:DieselOriginalErtlPromo.jpg|Diesel File:DaisyOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Daisy File:ERTLBoCoOriginalPromo.png|BoCo File:ERTLMavisOriginalPromo.jpg|Mavis File:AnnieAndClarabel1stErtlPromo.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieAndClarabelErtlPromo.jpg File:HenriettaERTLPromo.jpg|Henrietta File:OriginalTroublesomeTrucksERTLPromo.jpg|Troublesome Trucks File:TarAndMilkTankers1stErtlPromo.jpg|Tar and Milk Tankers File:TerenceOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Terence File:Bertie1stErtlPromo.jpg|Bertie File:TrevorOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Trevor File:HaroldOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Harold File:SirTophamHattandPorterOriginalERTLpromo.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Porter Owen Bell illustrations (1993-1999) File:ThomasERTLPromo.jpg|Thomas File:Edward2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Edward File:HenryERTLPromo.jpg|Henry File:ERTLGordon2ndPromo.jpg|Gordon File:JamesERTLPromo.jpg|James File:Percy2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Percy File:TobyERTLPromo.JPG|Toby File:Duck2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Duck File:DonaldERTLPromo.jpg|Donald File:DouglasERTLPromo.JPG|Douglas File:OliverERTLPromo.jpg|Oliver File:BillERTLPromo.jpg|Bill File:BenERTLPromo.jpg|Ben File:StepneybyOwenBell.jpg|Stepney File:CityofTruroERTLPromo.jpg|City of Truro File:BluebellERTLPromo.jpg|Bluebell File:WilbertERTLPromo.jpg|Wilbert File:SixteenERTLPromo.jpg|Sixteen File:Diesel2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Diesel File:DaisyERTLPromo.JPG|Daisy File:BoCoERTLPromo.JPG|BoCo File:Mavis2ndERTLPromo.jpg|Mavis File:TheDieselERTLPromo.jpg|Class 40 File:D199ERTLPromoArt.jpg|Diesel 199 File:DerekERTLPromo.JPG|Derek File:ArryERTLPromo.JPG|'Arry File:BertERTLPromo.JPG|Bert File:SkarloeyERTLPromo.jpg|Skarloey File:RheneasbyOwenBell.jpg|Rheneas File:SirHandelErtlPromo.jpg|Sir Handel File:PeterSamOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|Peter Sam File:ERTLRustyPromo.JPG|Rusty File:ERTLDuncanPromo.JPG|Duncan File:DukeERTLPromo.JPG|Duke File:GodredERTLPromo.JPG|Godred File:CuldeeERTLPromo.jpg|Culdee File:LordHarryERTLPromo.jpg|Lord Harry File:AnnieAndClarabel2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:HenriettaERTLPromo3.jpg|Henrietta File:OldCoachesERTLPromo.jpg|Old Coaches File:ExpressCoachesERTLPromo.jpg|Express Coaches File:MailCoachesERTLPromo.jpg|Sodor Mail Vans File:T.TrucksERTLPromoArt.png|Troublesome Trucks File:S.C.RuffeyERTLPromo.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:TarAndMilkTankers2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Tar and Milk Tankers File:SodorFuelTankersERTLPromo.png|Sodor Fuel Tankers File:ChineseDragonERTLPromo.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:ERTLLogCarPromo.JPG|Henry's Log Car File:ToadERTLPromo.JPG|Toad File:BreakdownCraneERTLPromo.JPG|Breakdown Train File:ERTLD.fusitPromo.jpg|Gunpowder van File:SirTophamHattscar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:TerenceERTLPromo.jpg|Terence File:BertieERTLPromoArt.PNG|Bertie File:HaroldERTLPromoArt.png|Harold File:ScrapTrevorERTLPromo.jpg|Trevor (Scrap) File:TrevorERTLPromo.JPG|Trevor File:BulgyERTLPromo.jpg|Bulgy File:GeorgeERTLPromo.jpg|George (RWS) File:GeorgeERTLPromo2.jpg|George (T&F) File:CarolineERTLPromo.JPG|Caroline File:BulstrodeERTLPromo.JPG|Bulstrode File:Lorry2ERTLPromo.jpg|Lorry 2 File:Lorry3ERTLPromo.JPG|Lorry 3 File:TigerMothERTLPromo.jpg|Tiger Moth File:SodorValleyERTLPromo.jpg|Sodor Valley File:Soft-SidedLorryERTLPromo.JPG|Soft-Sided Lorry File:MailVanERTLPromo.JPG|Post Van File:FireEngineERTLPromo.JPG|Fire Engine File:CraneERTLPromo.jpg|Caterpillar Crane File:SirTophamHattAndPorter2ndERTLPromo.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt and Porter The Ertl Collection (2002-2004) File:Thomaspromoart.png|Thomas File:EdwardPromoArt.png|Edward File:Henrypromoart.png|Henry File:Gordonpromoart.png|Gordon File:JamesPromoArt.png|James File:Percypromoart.png|Percy File:Tobypromoart.png|Toby File:Duckpromoart.png|Duck File:DonaldErtlPromo2.png|Donald File:DouglasErtlPromo2.png|Douglas File:OliverERTLPromoArt2.jpg|Oliver File:BillNewErtlPromo.png|Bill File:BenNewErtlPromo.png|Ben File:StepneyNewErtlPromo.png|Stepney File:CityOfTruro2ndERTLPromo.png|City of Truro File:FlyingScotsmanERTLPromo.jpg|Flying Scotsman File:ERTLNeilPromo.JPG|Neil File:SixteenERTLPromo2.PNG|Sixteen File:LadyPromoArtERTL.png|Lady File:HarveyPromoArt.jpg|Harvey File:EmilyERTLPromo.png|Emily File:FergusERTLPromo.png|Fergus File:ArthurERTLPromo.png|Arthur File:MurdochERTLPromo.png|Murdoch File:SpencerERTLPromo.png|Spencer File:DieselNewErtlPromo.png|Diesel File:Daisypromotionalart.jpg|Daisy File:BoCoNewERTLPromo.jpg|BoCo File:MavisPromoArt.png|Mavis File:ERTLTheDieselPromo.JPG|Class 40 File:D199NewErtlPromo.png|Diesel 199 File:BearERTLPromo.JPG|Bear File:Derekpromotionalart.jpg|Derek File:ArryNewErtlPromo.png|'Arry File:BertNewErtlPromo.png|Bert File:Diesel10promoart.jpg|Diesel 10 File:SaltyPromoArt.png|Salty File:Skarloeypromoart.png|Skarloey File:ERTLFalconPromo.JPG|Falcon File:SirHandelNewErtlPromo.png|Sir Handel File:PeterSamTradingCardArt.png|Peter Sam File:DuncanNewErtlPromo.png|Duncan File:DukeERTLPromo.jpg|Duke File:BertramERTLPromo.png|Bertram File:JockPromoArt.png|Jock File:FrankPromoArt.PNG|Frank File:Anniepromoart.png|Annie File:Clarabelpromoart.png|Clarabel File:HenriettaNewErtlPromo.png|Henrietta File:OldCoachesNewErtlPromo.png|Old Coaches File:IsobelERTLpromo.png|Isabel File:OldSlowCoachErtlPromo.png|Old Slow Coach File:MailVansERTLPromoArt.png|Sodor Mail Vans File:TroublesomeTruckpromoart.png|Troublesome Truck #1 File:TroublesomeTruckpromoart2.png|Troublesome Truck #2 File:S.C.RuffeyNewErtlPromo.png|S.C. Ruffey File:TarAndMilkTankers3rdErtlPromo.jpg|Tar and Milk tankers File:VanERTLPromo.png|Troublesome Van (as Silly Trucks) File:Henry'sLogCarErtlPromo.png|Henry's Log Car File:SpitefulBrakeVanERTLPromo.png|The Spiteful Brake Van File:Toadpromotionalart.jpg|Toad File:BreakdownCraneERTLPromoArt.png|Breakdown Train File:PumpTruckErtlPromo.png|Pump Trolley File:GunpowderWagons2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Gunpowder vans File:CatherineERTLpromo.png|Catherine File:Terencepromotionalart.jpg|Terence File:Bertiepromoart.png|Bertie File:SavedFromScrapTrevor2ndErtlPromo.jpg|Trevor (Scrap) File:Haroldpromoart.png|Harold File:CraneNewErtlPromo.png|Caterpillar Crane File:GeorgeErtlPromoArt.png|George File:SirTophamHatt'sCarErtlPromo.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:CrankyPromoArt.png|Cranky File:Lorry1FlatbedErtlPromo.png|Lorry 1 File:TigerMothErtlNewPromo.png|Tiger Moth File:TaxiErtlPromo.png|Taxi File:FireEngineErtlPromo.png|Fire Engine File:ERTLThumperCartoonPromo.jpg|Thumper File:ElizabethPromoArt2.png|Elizabeth File:JackERTLPromo.png|Jack File:ERTLAlfiePromo.JPG|Alfie File:Mrs.HattandMrs.KyndleyERTLPromo.png|Dowager Hatt and Mrs. Kyndley Gold Rail Vehicles File:ThomasERTLGoldRail.jpg|Thomas File:ERTLGoldRailEdward.jpg|Edward File:ERTLGoldRailGordon.jpg|Gordon File:ERTLGoldRailJames.jpg|James File:ERTLGoldRailPercy.jpg|Percy File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|Toby File:ERTLGoldRailAnnie.jpg|Annie File:ERTLGoldRailClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:ERTLGoldRailBertie.jpg|Bertie File:ERTLGoldRailBill.JPG|Bill File:ERTLGoldRailBen.jpg|Ben File:ERTLGoldRailHarold.jpg|Harold File:ERTLTroublesomeBallastTruck.jpg|Foolish Freight Car File:NoImagePlaceholder.png|Troublesome Truck Playsets File:ERTLGoldRailFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar File:ERTLLowerSuddery.jpg|Lower Suddery File:ERTLGoldrailturntable.jpg|Turntable File:ERTLSodorShippingSet.jpg|Sodor Shipping Packaging Illustrations File:ThomasERTLGoldRailback.png|Thomas back File:ERTLGoldRailEdwardback.png|Edward back File:NoImagePlaceholder.png|Gordon back File:ERTLGoldRailJamesback.png|James back File:ERTLGoldRailPercyback.png|Percy back File:ERTLGoldRailTobyback.png|Toby back File:ERTLGoldRailAnnieback.png|Annie back File:ERTLGoldRailClarabelback.png|Clarabel back File:ERTLGoldRailBertieback.png|Bertie back File:ERTLGoldRailBenback.png|Ben back File:ERTLGoldRailBillback.png|Bill back File:ERTLGoldRailHaroldback.jpg|Harold back File:ERTLTroublesomeBallastTruckback.png|Foolish Freight Car back File:ERTLTroublesomeTruckback.png|Troublesome Truck back File:NoImagePlaceholder.png|Henry (listing) Miniature Engines and Sets File:ERTLMiniatureThomas.JPG|Thomas File:ERTLMiniatureJames.JPG|James File:ERTLMiniaturePercy.JPG|Percy File:ERTLMiniatureToby.JPG|Toby File:ERTLMiniatureDuck.JPG|Duck ErtlMinatureMavis.jpg|Mavis File:ERTLMiniatureTroublesomeTrucks.JPG|Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLMiniatureTrevor.JPG|Trevor File:ERTLMiniatureHarold.JPG|Harold File:ERTLminiplaysets.jpg|Playsets File:ERTLminiatures.jpg|Miniature Adventure Playsets File:ERTLMiniaturesEdwardBertieandTrevorMultiPack.png|Edward, Bertie and Trevor File:ErtlMiniature6PieceSetPrototype.jpg|Prototype 6 Piece Adventure Playset Mini World Sets File:ERTLThomasCarryingCase.jpg|Playset and Carrying Case File:ERTLMiniatureTobyandHaroldSet.JPG|Harold and Toby Set File:ERTLMiniatureHenry.JPG|Henry Keyring Engines File:ErtlThomasKeyring.jpg|Thomas Keyring File:ErtlEdwardKeyring.jpg|Edward Keyring File:ErtlJamesKeyring.jpg|James Keyring File:ErtlPercyKeyring.jpg|Percy Keyring File:ErtlTobyKeyring.jpg|Toby Keyring File:ErtlBillKeyring.jpg|Bill Keyring File:ErtlDieselKeyring.jpeg|Diesel Keyring File:ErtlTrevorKeyring.jpg|Trevor Keyring Wind-ups File:ERTLWindUpThomas.jpg|Thomas File:ERTLWindUpHenry.jpg|Henry File:ERTLWindUpJames.jpg|James File:ERTLWindUpPercy.jpg|Percy File:ERTLWindUpBen.jpg|Ben File:ERTLWindUpBertie.jpg|Bertie File:ERTLwind-upFatController.png|The Fat Controller Pull Back File:ERTL PBG thomas.JPG|Pull back & go! Thomas File:ERTL PBG toby.jpg|Pull back & go! Toby (Note:Toby's number 7 is missing) File:ERTL PBG bertie.JPG|Pull back & go! Bertie File:ERTL pullback thomas.jpg|Pullback Motor Thomas File:ERTL pullback percy.jpg|Pullback Motor Percy Miscellaneous File:ERTLMotorizedThomas.jpg|Motorised Thomas File:ERTLThomasCarryCase.jpg|Carry Case File:ERTLSecondCarryCase.jpg|Second Carry Case, released 2001 File:ERTLMiniatureRailway.jpg File:LargeErtlPercyPrototype.jpg|Prototype 1/32nd Scale Percy File:ThomasGetTrickedVHSWithERTLThomas.png|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories VHS and ERTL Thomas File:JamesLearnsaLessonandOtherStoriesVHSwithErtlJames.png|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories VHS with ERTL James File:TendersAndTurntablesVHSWithERTLThomas.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Thomas File:TendersAndTurntablesVHSWithERTLToby.png|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Toby File:Thomasbreakstheruleswithertlterence.jpg|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Terence File:ThomasBreakstheRulesVHSwithErtlPercy.png|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Percy File:BetterLatethanNeverandOtherStorieswithERTLToby.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Toby File:BetterLateThanNeverVHSwithErtlBertie.png|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Bertie File:Trustthomaswithertlpercy.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Percy File:ThomasGetsBumpedVHSwithERTLDiesel.png|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories VHS with ERTL Diesel File:Spills&ChillsWithERTLThomas.gif|Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills VHS with ERTL Thomas File:MakeSomeoneHappyVHSWithERTLPercy.gif|Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures VHS with ERTL Percy File:FlourPower3.png|An ERTL Percy in the television series File:10YearsofThomas18.png|An ERTL Thomas in 10 Years of Thomas File:10YearsofThomas20.png|An ERTL Percy in 10 Years of Thomas File:10YearsofThomas21.png|An ERTL Toby in 10 Years of Thomas File:10YearsofThomas22.png|An ERTL Terence in 10 Years of Thomas File:HelloThomasandJames26.png|An ERTL Poster in the Hello Thomas and James File:ThomasChristmasCrackerChristmasSetERTL.png|ERTL compatible Thomas and S.C. Ruffey 'Cracker' set by Chad Valley File:ERTLScruffeySanta'sToys.png|Chad Valley "Santa's Toys" S.C. Ruffey File:ERTLScruffeyToybox.png|Chad Valley "Toybox" S.C. Ruffey File:ErtlOneBlueEngineBook.jpg|One Blue Engine Book File:ThomasinAllAboutFastTrains.png|An ERTL Pullback Motor Thomas in "All About Fast Trains" File:Ertlfatcontrollerinthesootyshow.png|ERTL Wind-up Fat Controller in "The Sooty Show" Posters and Marketing File:ERTLadvertisement.png|Playtrack magazine advertisement File:ERTLadvertisement2.png File:ERTLadvertisement3.png File:ERTLadvertisement4.png|2001 Advertisement File:ERTLadvertisement5.jpg File:ERTL1997Pamphlet.jpg|1997 Pamphlet File:ERTL1998NewModelsAdvertisement.png|1998 Advertisement File:ERTLMiniaturesadvertisement.png|Miniatures magazine advertisement File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriesVHSadvertisment.jpg|Flyer for toy and video gift sets File:ERTL1997NewModelsAdvertisement.jpg|1997 Poster File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadERTLposter1999.png|1999 Poster File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroadERTLposter2000.png|2000 Poster File:ERTL'sillustrations1.png File:ERTL'sillustrations2.png 2002ErtlAdverts.png 2002ErtlAdvertSets.png Shining Time Station Collector Cards File:ERTLThomasTradingCard.png|Thomas File:ERTLEdwardTradingCard.png|Edward File:ERTLHenryTradingCard.png|Henry File:ERTLGordonTradingCard.png|Gordon File:ERTLJamesTradingCard.png|James File:JamesERTLPromo2.png File:ERTLPercyTradingCard.png|Percy File:ERTLTobyTradingCard.png|Toby File:ERTLDuckTradingCard.png|Duck File:ERTLDonaldTradingCard.png|Donald File:ERTLDouglasTradingCard.png|Douglas File:ERTLAnnieandClarabelTradingCard.png|Annie and Clarabel File:ERTLAnnieandClarabelTradingCard2.png File:ERTLBertieTradingCard.png|Bertie File:ERTLBenTradingCard.png|Ben File:ERTLBillTradingCard.png|Bill File:ERTLDieselTradingCard.png|Diesel File:ERTLHaroldTradingCard.png|Harold File:HaroldERTLPromo.png File:ERTLHenriettaTradingCard.png|Henrietta File:ERTLHenriettaPromo.png File:ERTLTerenceTradingCard.png|Terence File:ERTLSirTophamHattandEngineerTradingCard.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Porter File:ERTLTrevorTradingCard.png|Trevor File:ERTLTroublesomeTrucksTradingCard.png|Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLThomasTradingCard2.png File:ERTLPercyTradingCard2.png File:ERTLSirTophamHattTradingCard.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ERTLBoCoTradingCard.png|BoCo File:ERTLMilk&TarWagonsTradingCard.png|Milk and Tar Tankers File:ERTLDaisyTradingCard.png|Daisy File:ERTLMavisTradingCard.png|Mavis File:ERTLBill&BenTradingCard.png|Bill and Ben File:ERTLDonald&DouglasTradingCard.png|Donald and Douglas File:ERTLOliverTradingCard.png|Oliver File:ERTLBulgyTradingCard.png|Bulgy File:ERTLCityofTruroTradingCard.png|City of Truro File:ERTLSodorFuelWagonsTradingCard.png|Sodor Fuel Tankers File:ERTLBreakdownTrainTradingCard.png|Breakdown Train File:ERTLOldCoachesTradingCard.png|Old Coaches File:ERTLD199DieselTradingCard.png|D199 File:ERTLGodredTradingCard.jpg|Godred File:ERTLCuldeeTradingCard.png|Culdee File:ERTLGeorgeTradingCard.png|George File:ERTLToadTradingCard.png|Toad File:ERTLSodorMailCoachesTradingCard.png|Mail Coaches File:ERTLRustyTradingCard.png|Rusty File:ERTLPeterSamTradingCard.png|Peter Sam File:ERTLDuncanTradingCard.png|Duncan File:ERTLSirHandelTradingCard.png|Sir Handel File:ERTLRheneasTradingCard.png|Rheneas File:ERTLRheneasTradingCard2.png File:RheneasERTLPromo2.png File:ERTLSirTophamHatt'sCarTradingCard.png|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:ERTLExpressCoachesTradingCard.png|Express Coaches File:ExpressCoachesERTLPromo2.png Category:Gallery Category:Merchandise galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Organisation galleries